


Hollows

by CelaenaAelin72



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaenaAelin72/pseuds/CelaenaAelin72
Summary: Everyone has a hollow in their heart. It’s up to them how they fill it.
Kudos: 1





	Hollows

Some fill their hollows with words, bits of rhyme

Sone fill their hollows with pictures, paper and graphite

Some fill their hollows with food, sugar and thyme 

Some fill their hollows with music, song and bright notes 

Some fill their hollows with cruelty, with meanness and crime

How do you fill your hollow?

How do you spend your time?

How do you fill your heart?

To what summit do you climb?


End file.
